


Pressure

by hourtohourtohour



Series: Brooklyn Nine-Nine Drabbles [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Fluffy Ending, Jake is overworked, Sleep Deprivation, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourtohourtohour/pseuds/hourtohourtohour
Summary: Jake is trying to solve a case and Captain Holt's high expectations don't help.





	Pressure

Jake forced himself to open his eyes for the sixth time in the last 15 minutes, and focus on the evidence on his computer screen. He hadn’t slept in almost 36 hours and he couldn’t remember the last time he ate or drank something. He would have given anything to have a break from the case, but with the overwhelming pressure that came with high profile cases, he knew he couldn’t stop until he solved it. The pressure was doubled with the imminent threat of the murderer Jake was tracking down striking again and it didn’t help that Captain Holt was getting increasingly irritated as the case remained unsolved while the hours ticked by. Jake had assured him many times that he was doing everything he could to solve the case, but in the eyes of the captain, that answer was unsatisfactory. Jake didn’t blame him, though. He knew that there was a lot of pressure on the man to get good results, and despite his pounding headache and shaking hands, he couldn’t bring himself to hold it against Holt. Jake’s aim was to solve the case as quickly as possible without the rest of the precinct worrying about him. He hadn’t missed the concerned glances Terry and Charles had thrown his way, and how Amy’s brow creased more with worry every time she brought him a cup of coffee, despite him telling her every time that though he appreciated it, he could get his own coffee if he needed it. She didn’t stop though, much to his relief, as he doubted that he would be able to make it to the coffee machine without passing out. Rosa had even approached him, telling him to “Take a break, dumbass,”. So Jake kept the pain showing on his face to a minimum and tried to continue with his work.

However, half way through his fifth mug of coffee of the morning, a stony faced Holt called Jake to his office.

“Peralta, when I first assigned you this case, I had no doubt that you would solve it quickly and efficiently. However, four days in, I am having my doubts about your ability to solve this case and I have been considering giving it to another detective.” Jake’s eyes widened.

“Nononono sir, I promise that I have the case under control and that I am working as hard as I can and I’ll finish it as soon as possible and-”

“Prove me wrong, Peralta, now back to work.”

As Jake closed the door to the Captain’s office behind him, he sighed. He hadn’t lied - he was working as hard as he could on the case, but the pattern that linked all the evidence together was just eluding him. He sat back down on his chair and his head started dropping towards his desk when he heard a voice.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help with the case?” Jake lifted his head off the desk and squinted up at Amy.

“Case...help...,” he mumbled, only half awake, “help... case...help! That’s it! He had help, from many accomplices - that’s how seemed to be in 2 places at once! Amy Santiago, you’re a genius!” He stood up, grabbed Amy’s face with both hands, kissed her on the forehead and rushed off, leaving a confused but smiling Amy stood by his desk.

After rifling through various log books with addresses, he had managed to find the address of the man he now knew to be one of the murderers they had previously thought to be one person, linked through an online chat room, all using the same weapons and leaving behind the same clues, as discovered by Jake in his spurt of motivation after his epiphany. Now, he was stood outside the man’s house with his team ready, adrenaline washing away his exhaustion. As he gave the signal, the wave of adrenaline carried him through the door, let him catch the perp when he tried to escape and manage to get cuffs on him. The adrenaline kept him going until the perp was in the van and his accomplices were being arrested and the warm feeling of a case solved rushed through him and he turned around to see Captain Holt walking towards him with a look that Jake might dare to call pleased… when all the exhaustion from the last four days caught up with him and he suddenly felt very light headed and very tired at the same time as his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed onto the ground.

 

“And if you hadn't put all this pressure on him he wouldn't have felt the need to pull 2 all nighters and not stop to eat or drink until the case is solved!”

“Santiago, the case had to be solved - more murders could have been committed.”

“Jake knew that - you didn't have to put all that pressure on him!”

Despite feeling like his brain had turned to concrete, Jake slowly opened his eyes to see Amy and Holt arguing above him.

“He's awake.” the Captain stated.

Jake and Amy both opened their mouths to say something but Holt silenced them by holding his hand.

“Peralta, I knew you could solve it. Well done, you performed very well on this case and I apologise for putting excessive pressure on you. I'll leave you to recover.” And before either of them could say a word, he left. Jake looked up at Amy, who still looked slightly angry with Holt.

“Ames, I'm fine now, you can stop being mad at Holt.”

“But-”

“It's ok. He did what he had to do to get me to solve the case. I'm not mad at him so you don't have to be either.”

“Oh thank God, it was taking so much to be mad him.”

“I get it, he's your Rabbi and everything.”

They smiled at each other, and the warmth of Amy's smile gave Jake enough energy to try sit up from where he was lying… back at the nine-nine?

He frowned. “How did I-”

“Terry and a taxi,” Amy explained.

“Makes sense,” Jake nodded and Amy smiled at him again and in that moment, Jake didn't care that his limbs felt like they were made of jelly or that his head felt like it had a very angry toddler living in it, because being on the recieving end of Amy's smile made it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: wow! i did not expect all the hits and kudos i'm getting! thank you! remember to give kudos and comment if you enjoyed it or want me to write any more. ~ell :)


End file.
